Reunion
by Juniper Watershadow
Summary: Twenty-five years later, Emma Jones discovers that her old friend Walter is Rorschach and he has been brought to the prison where she works.
1. Chapter 1

***THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO **_**A LONG TIME AGO**_********

**25 Years Later**

**New York, October 1985**

Emma was at her desk, reviewing one of the many psyche profiles brought in for the day. The number of criminals in the jail had increased rapidly, and she struggled to keep up with them. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she read it over. It showed that the man was basically a homicidal maniac. Killed three people, two dogs, maimed three other people. Nothing new; just another reason why society was going to hell. Suddenly, there was a knock on the office door she shared with Dr. Long.

"Come in," she said without looking up.

The door opened and in walked George, Dr. Long's assistant. He was a nice guy, short and stout with good taste in sweaters. He sighed and said, "I swear, you're turning into a workaholic there, Em."

Emma rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. "Prisoners can't file their own paperwork, now can they?"

"Very true."

"Is everything okay? Does Dr. Long need me?"

George shook his head. "No, but I thought you'd want to see who he's about to mentor right now."

Emma looked up and saw excitement in his eyes. "Who is it?"

"You mean you haven't seen the news?" he exclaimed. "They got that vigilante who's been violating the Keene Act."

"You mean Rorschach?" Emma said, surprised. "They finally got him?"

George nodded. "Yeah, and Malcolm is waiting for him right now. Come and watch with us."

Emma, now excited about this new thought-distracting development, set the folder down and followed George to the interrogation room. "What does he look like?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't get a good look at him when he came in. Ben saw him and said he's got red hair."

Emma almost tripped over her own feet. "Red hair," she echoed, mainly to herself. Instantly, she was brought back 25 years ago to when she was ten years old, watching her brother on the playground with her friend standing next to her. Walter never said much, but he was always there, watching over them. She hadn't seen him in over 25 years, but she knew there wasn't anything happy to tell. Just more misery, more sadness. More death…

"Emma? Emma, are you listening?" George said, waving his hand in front of her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Sorry, what?"

"I was saying that if Rorschach's kept here, he'll get ripped apart. Do you realize how many of these criminals he's put away?"

"A lot?" she replied.

"What's with you? You look distracted," George looked her up and down. "You know, you don't have to watch if you don't want to."

Emma shook her head. "No, I want to. And I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean, you've only been back to work for a few weeks…"

"George, please don't start this up again. I'm fine, okay? Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine," she assured him as they arrived at the room.

"If you say so," he pulled open the door for her and they both went inside. Emma saw a few of her colleagues and some guards already there, watching from behind the window as Dr. Long examined the box in front of him. A closer look revealed that the box was filled with Rorschach's belongings, including his mask. Emma felt a chill go down her spine, wondering just who had been hiding behind it this whole time.

The door opened from outside the room, and two guards entered with a red haired man between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma watched curiously as the guards seated the red haired prisoner. He sat down without resisting and set both his hands on the table. His expression was emotionless, as if he were a robot. "So this is the infamous Rorschach," she murmured.

"Yeah. Surprisingly enough, he's exactly what I pictured him to be," George murmured back. "He's like a statue."

Rorschach turned his head towards the window where they were all watching. Emma shrank back, feeling his gaze on her despite the fact that they were all hidden. Yet, looking into his eyes, she saw something. Those cool, emotionless eyes seemed familiar to her, but she had a hard time thinking of whose they could be.

Dr. Malcolm Long took out Rorschach's file and clicked his pen. "The infamous Rorschach," he began. "I've been wondering if I would ever have the chance to meet you."

"You wanted me, here I am," Rorschach replied, his voice rough. "Took you long enough."

Emma suddenly heard bells ring throughout her head. She knew that voice. That same voice belonged to the person who spoke so softly to her that night on the playground with Michael. She felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. That same voice belonged to her one friend in the world—

"Walter Kovacs," Dr. Long stated, finishing her thought out loud. "Is that your name? Walter? Well, let me explain your situation here, Walter. You cooperate with me and I may be able to convince them that you should be treated medically. In a hospital. I believe that would be good for you. But, you see, the authorities want to put you with the general public."

"Prison's a prison," Walter replied, still expressionless. Emma almost smiled, remembering how he could say anything and be serious the entire time. She was still in shock that Walter, her Walter, was Rorschach. She had read about his actions in the paper. The media basically depicted him as a driven, vengeance-fueled vigilante who was also mentally unstable. This didn't match up to the Walter she knew as a child. Although, she did remember that look he started to get towards the incident with Royce and Billy. She feared that he had given in to his dark nature.

She listened to Dr. Long remind Walter about how he was responsible for a lot of the prisoners being put away. Walter, on the other hand, didn't seem to care much. He remained as still as a statue. He showed Walter the ink blots, and he answered them with the typical answers. When Dr. Long called him Walter again, he retaliated.

"You keep calling me Walter," Walter said. "I don't like you."

"You don't like me?" Dr. Long marked something down. "Alright, why is that exactly?"

"You're fat, wealthy, with liberal sensibilities," Walter stated. "You want to know about Rorschach? I'll tell you about Rorschach."

He began to tell a story about a kidnap case he was working on several years ago. The victim was a six-year old girl named Blair Roche. He proceeded to tell how he came to find the girl's location, and how he eventually found her underpants in a stove. The murderer's dogs were also chewing on her leg bones. When the murderer arrived home, Walter proceeded to attack him and tie him up, trying to get him to confess. He grew so angry that he hacked the guy's head with a butcher knife.

Towards the end of his story, Emma saw his coolness falter a bit. He looked down at the table and said something she would never forget. "From then on I knew," he started. "God doesn't make the world this way; we do."

After that, the session didn't last much longer. Dr. Long said a few parting words and left the room. As he did, Emma heard him tell the guard, "I can't help him." The guards came back in for Walter, saying that he was being escorted to his cell. Emma felt her heart sink. She knew Dr, Long was right; those prisoners would eat him alive, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

When Emma got back to her office, she felt light-headed. She rested her head in her hands, closing her eyes and shutting the whole world out. She tried to register what she had just seen, but she still could not believe it. Walter here in the prison, finding out he's an outlawed vigilante, hearing Dr. Long say that he can't help him. She almost felt like crying; she did plenty of that earlier in the week.

An hour later, she was still processing. But suddenly, she heard the door open and looked up. Dr. Long walked in, carrying Rorschach's box full of his clothing and other supplies. "Dr. Jones," he nodded to her as he sat down. "I take it you were watching?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry you couldn't help him."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "He's not the first convict I couldn't help. Although he certainly knew what he was talking about."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that she had known Walter Kovacs as a child. "Dr. Long, you told him that if he stays here, he'll be eaten alive, so to speak. Do you believe that's what will happen?"

He leaned forward in his chair. "I believe so. He's responsible for a majority of the prisoners being here. They all might try to take out their revenge on him."

"Can't he be put in front a judge or something so they can move him?"

"He will be, but I'm not sure how long it will take."

Emma tapped her pen on her leg. "I take it you won't be counseling him again?"

"No. Frankly, I don't see much else I can do for him."

"You know, Dr. Long," Emma said slowly. "I've been working here for a few years now, and I have experience with mentally helping patients of all sorts. Do you think that maybe I could—"

"No," Dr. Long said, shaking his head. "Dr. Jones, I know what you're trying to say but it won't work."

"Why not? I have experience and I came from a rough background, so I probably have a better chance at breaking through to him."

"Emma, for God's sake, you've only mentored two prisoners here, and the both of them were convicted of armed robbery. What Walter Kovacs did…it's too risky."

"Is it because I'm a woman?" Emma demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's not what you think, Emma," Dr. Long rubbed his temples. "I had a hard time convincing the board to assign you to this prison as my colleague, and the fact that you're a woman only makes them nervous. In a prison like this, you're an easy target."

"For whom?" she exclaimed. "The prisoners are all locked away and I never, _ever_, go near their eating area or any other place where they run loose. I stay here in my office all day and I leave through the back entrance. I've seen prisoners from a distance, apart from the two you just mentioned, and you still won't let me do more."

Dr. Long was silent for a minute. "This is a dangerous place for a woman, Doctor," he finally said. "I've been around these prisoners for a long time; I know what they say and think. Ever since they found out a woman was working here…well, they've had plenty of unpleasant things to say."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid of a bunch of Neanderthals cussing about me. I was warned before I got this job, and I am fully aware of the danger."

Before Dr. Long could reply, there was a knock on the door and in walked Officer Lewis. "Doctors," he nodded. "The captain sent me to tell you."

"What happened?" Dr. Long asked.

"Well, the prisoner Rorschach was out in the lunch area with the general public, and he got into a fight with one of the prisoners. Witnesses say he dumped hot cooking fat on him."

"Oh my," Emma was shocked. "Where's W—, I mean Rorschach?"

"The guards on duty dragged him off to solitary. The other guy's been brought to the prison hospital. He was burned pretty badly."

"Will he be alright?"

Officer Lewis was silent, and then shook his head. "With the severity of the burns, he probably won't make it through the night."

Dr. Long talked with him a minute longer and then he left. Emma was stunned silent. She looked at Dr. Long, who was equally stunned. "Dr. Long, this is bad," she stated.

"I know. This is very bad," he folded his hands in front of him.

"Sure you think I can't help him?"

He looked over at her and exhaled. "You want to do this that badly, huh?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, sir. I almost 100% positive I can help him."

Dr. Long sighed and said, "Fine. I'll arrange something in the interrogation room. But Emma, if you do this, you may be putting yourself in danger."

"I'm not that stupid, Dr. Long. Besides, I'll have guards with me. What could happen?"


	4. Chapter 4

Just when Emma thought she would be waiting weeks to speak with Walter, Dr. Long returned from speaking with the board. His eyes were wide and he stuttered over his words. Apparently, after the incident in the canteen, the board wasn't against her speaking with the vigilante. However, she could not use the interrogation room to do so.

"So where the hell am I supposed to do this?" she demanded.

"Well…" Dr. Long started. "The, ah, the board wasn't specific on where, but someone did recommend that you talk with him in his…um, cell."

Her jaw dropped wide open. "His _cell_? Please tell me you're joking!"

He shook his head. "No, Dr. Jones, I'm quite serious and so were they. Now, if you don't want to do this after what I've just told you, then you have every right to—"

"No, I'm still doing this," she stated. "I'm just, you know, surprised."

Dr. Long let out a huge sigh and put his head in his hands. "Emma, I swear, you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Don't be so dramatic, Dr. Long," she rolled her eyes.

"I am _not _being dramatic, Emma," he stated. "What I'm trying to tell you is that you are completely and utterly insane for wanting to talk to a very dangerous vigilante in his cell, which by the way is in the middle of the lion's den."

"I won't let the board scare me off just because they think I'm a liability. I will have a talk with Rorschach, and I will have guards there to protect me if things get out of hand," she started gathering up her notepad.

"You know what," Dr. Long said. "If you want to risk your life for that vigilante just so you can get your name in the paper—"

"This is _not_ about my name!" she snapped. "Just because your attempt didn't work doesn't mean mine won't either!"

The doctor was speechless. He looked as if he had been slapped across the face. Emma sighed and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Dr. Long, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't be," he replied. "I had no right to say that. I've known you for a few years now and I know you're not the type looking for fame."

"I just want you to understand," she said. "I know I can help him."

"Why are you so determined, Emma?" Dr. Long asked. "You weren't this determined when you spoke with those other two convicts."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just…Rorschach, or Walter, he reminds me of someone I knew when I was younger. It's like I can relate to what he's thinking and feeling. I think that by relating to him, there's a better chance of breaking through to him."

Dr. Long nodded. "I hear what you're saying, Emma, and I think you're on to something. But, I have to ask. This person you're referring to wouldn't happen to be your brother, now would it?"

Emma exhaled sharply. "No comment. Now, can I please go do my job?"

He nodded. "Kovacs has been informed that you're coming. Ten minutes, and nothing more. Officers Barney and Johnson will escort you. If things start to take a turn for the worst, get out of there."

She nodded as she took Walter's file. "Wish me luck." With that, she walked out of the office and down the hall where her escorts were waiting. The guards nodded and opened the door that led to the cells. She adjusted her sweater and tried to remember to breathe. She suddenly felt nervous when the sound of men's voices reached her ears.

"Don't worry, Dr. Jones," Officer Barney said. "Rorschach's cell, believe it or not, is in a quieter part of the prison."

"I'll take your word for it," she replied as she followed him through the door. As she had expected, she heard catcalls and rude comments coming from the prisoners. They were practically bursting through the bars of their cell doors, trying to reach out and grab her. The guards had to whack their hands away with their nightsticks as the continued to walk.

Emma tried to ignore the prisoners as they walked. She took the time to observe the holding facilities. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all gray and concrete. She felt cold and depressed as she stared at the gloomy surroundings. She then wondered if Walter was feeling just as sad. Finally, they went down a flight of stairs towards the solitary section. As the guard had said, it was much quieter. Some of the men were reading or lying on their cots or playing cards by themselves. She looked up ahead and saw one cell off by itself, isolated from the others.

"Here it is," Officer Johnson murmured to her. "Ma'am, we've five hidden guards watching this cell. "I'll be in the cell with you, and Barney will be just outside."

"Okay. Thank you," she breathed.

They stopped just outside the cell and Officer Barney nodded to the guard just outside. "We'll take it from here, Red," he said, and the guard went down the hall.

Emma looked inside and nearly forgot to breathe. Walter was lying on his metal bed, staring up at the ceiling. His blue prison coat was lying on his feet. The only other objects in the cell were a toilet and a chair built into the wall. He looked at his visitors and sat up. She looked at his beaten face and wondered if he even remembered her.

Barney looked into the cell and said, "Rorschach, you've got a visitor. The doctor's here to help you." Officer Johnson took out his set of keys and inserted them into the lock. He slid the cell door open just enough for Emma to squeeze inside. Johnson followed after her and Barney slid the door shut.

"Ten minutes," Barney said.

Emma exhaled and sat in the chair. "Hello, my name is Dr. Emma Jones. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Walter looked her up and down, his expression blank. "Was already asked questions by Dr. Long," he said.

"I'd like to ask you some follow up questions," she replied, trying to keep her voice leveled.

He shrugged and said, "Ask away."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma opened her notepad and poised her pen. "Walter Joseph Kovacs," she said. "Is that your name, or do you prefer Rorschach?"

He just stared. "Which ever you prefer."

"Fine. I'll call you Rorschach, if it makes you more comfortable," she scribbled into her notepad. "As you already know, Rorschach, Dr. Long thinks it would be better if you were transferred to a hospital. But the authorities believe that you should stay here, with the general public."

"Very good observation," he replied.

She felt her face get warm. He just continued to stare, no emotion in his eyes. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you and see if you might reconsider listening to him. He just wants to help you."

"Doubt it," he mumbled. Emma almost smiled, remembering how he had said that on the playground. "Only cares about getting famous in the journals. You probably do to."

She felt her cheeks flare up. Maybe he didn't remember her after all. "No, that's not why I'm here. I just want to try to understand."

Rorschach was silent for a moment, continuing to stare at her. Finally he leaned forward and said, "Picked bad time to do this. Rumor of riots going around soon. Very dangerous for a woman."

"That doesn't bother me, believe it or not," she replied, and she meant it. There were worse, devastating things than a small, unorganized prison riot. "What bothers me is that you're not concerned with staying in a place where half the people want you dead."

"Shouldn't concern you, Dr. Jones," he said monotonously. "Not like you went against the law."

"You're right; I haven't. But you have for years now. You've violated the Keene Act since it was passed and for what?"

"Justice," he stated defensively. "People are soft on crime; sometimes turn the other cheek to avoid acknowledging that it's happening. Had to do what others wouldn't."

"What provoked you?" Emma asked. "I heard you talk about the case of Blair Roche, but why did you decide to become a vigilante?"

"You were listening," he said. "Had a feeling."

"Will you tell me? Please?" she asked. "Anything you say will not leave this cell."

"Just want to know what makes me sick," he said.

"No, I don't," she replied. "I can't help you unless you open up to me."

"You want to know?" he asked. "I'll tell you. See, Doctor, I was working in a factory, making female clothing. Special order came in for a dress made with Dr. Manhattan's spinoff fabric."

"The shifting black and white pattern?"

He nodded. "The customer never picked it up. Said dress was too ugly. But it wasn't. Black and white moving, changing shape, never mixing to gray. Very beautiful. I kept it, since nobody wanted it. Two years later, bought a paper on way to work. Girl who ordered the dress, Kitty Genovese, was murdered. Almost forty neighbors heard her scream, some even watched. Nobody did anything." He paused, and she could see a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "After that, I made a face I could bear to look at in the mirror."

Emma felt sad all of a sudden. She remembered that story, and how disgusted she felt reading about how nobody did anything. "You made your face from her dress," she said softly. "I see."

He nodded again.

"Is that incident why you view people so negatively?" she asked. "You don't believe there's a single nice person in the world?"

"Haven't had the pleasure of meeting one," he replied.

"You've never met a nice person?" she asked. "Not even as a child? Surely there must have been someone you overlooked."

Now he was very silent. He looked down at his hands for a brief instant, and then looked back up at her. Despite his blank facial expression, she could tell he was struggling to say something. But before he could, a loud wailing sound erupted from inside the prison. Emma glanced up at a pale-looking Johnson, who was watching Barney listen to his walkie-talkie.

"There are riots erupting from the southern section! Get the doctor out of here. I have to go help," Barney then fled down the hallway as Johnson opened the cell door.

Johnson squeezed out the door and shut it behind him as the alarm rang throughout the corridor.

"Johnson!" Emma cried. "What are you doing? Let me out!"

He tugged at the cell door, but it wouldn't open. He looked up at Emma with wide eyes. "It's locked."

"Where are the keys?" she asked, starting to panic.

"I gave them to Barney," he replied. Emma saw the color drain from his face. From a distance, she heard the sound of breaking glass and shouts of protest. The prisoners were escaping their cells. "I…I'm so sorry, Emma." He slowly backed away from the cell door.

"No, no, Johnson, listen to me," Emma begged. "Johnson, don't panic, okay? Please don't panic."

"I have a family. I can't die here," he glanced down the hall towards the chaos. "I'm s-sorry…but I can't…" He fled down the hall.

Emma stared after him, clutching the bars until her knuckles turned white. She was in total and utter shock that she had been left by her guards. She had been locked in a cell in the middle of the lion's den with the most hated prisoner in the whole prison.

"Doctor," Rorschach said from behind her. She looked back at him and saw how calm he appeared sitting on his bed. "Best step away from the bars. Angry men coming here soon."

She felt her legs turn to jelly as she stepped back towards the chair she had occupied earlier. Soon enough, she saw men start to emerge from all the hallways and they caused chaos everywhere they went. They began fighting with each other, yanking prisoners out of their cells and dropping them down the stairs. A lot of them stopped by Rorschach's cell and started shouting things at him. Some of them even shouted things at her, which only worsened her fear. She shrank back against the wall, pressing her body into the cold concrete. Emma had no clue if she would make it out alive, or if anybody would come for her.

But just as she thought things couldn't get any worse, Rorschach stood up and looked out of his cell. She did too and was petrified at what she saw. Two very tall men, one skinny and one fat, approached the cell door. Between them was a midget carrying a cigar. One of the men was carrying a chain saw.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get back," Rorschach said to Emma as he moved toward the cell door. Emma did as he said and climbed on his bed, pulling her knees to her chest. She watched as he started ripping his prison shirt into strips. Emma looked at the three men, and realized who the middle one was. His alias was Big Figure, and she knew for a fact that Rorschach had put him in here fifteen years ago. From the look on his face, he was pissed off.

"See, Rorschach," he started. "While everyone's distracted, we thought we'd bring you a little house warming gift. Something from the machine shop." Rorschach was completely calm as he put on of the strips over his shoulders. "I see you have a visitor I there with you. Dr. Jones, if I'm correct. ," he grinned. "When we're done with him, we'd be more than happy to help you."

Emma felt sick to her stomach. Rorschach didn't even flinch. Now she was positive he didn't remember her.

"Hey, boss, notice," said the fat one. "None of that small world, tall order crap, 'cause he knows once we slice open his lung, he's next on the block."

"Fat chance," Rorschach said.

The fat one grasped the bars of the cell. "You're dead, Rorschach! We've got a prison full of killers out here! What've you got?" He reached for his neck.

Rorschach grabbed his fingers and she heard them snap. "Your hands. My pleasure." He started wrapping the cloth around them.

"I can't reach the lock! Should I cut through the bars?" the skinny one asked.

"This riot won't last. I've waited fifteen years for this!" Big Figure turned to the fat one and said, "I'm sorry, Lawrence, but you're in the way of my revenge." He nodded at the skinny one with the chain saw. Lawrence began to panic as he tried pulling his hands away.

"Nothing personal, big guy," he said as the saw roared to life.

Lawrence was screaming. "No, Lloyd, wait!" Emma covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes as the saw sliced through his arms. She peeked once at Rorschach, who was standing still as blood splashed onto him. When the screaming had stopped, she looked up and saw two forearms still grasping the bars. Lawrence's dead body was lying on the ground.

Big Figure looked at Rorschach with anger. "Now you find out what the score is."

"One-nothing," Rorschach said. "Come and get me." He walked back further into his cell as Lloyd started cutting around the lock. He sat on the toilet and stared as sparks flew from the saw.

Emma sat in her fetal position as the bars were cut one by one. She looked over at Rorschach every now and then, amazed at how stoic he was. In the 25 years she hadn't seen him, he had changed. His muscles were bigger, and he looked a lot tougher. He had stubble all over his face. But what surprised her most of all were his eyes. They looked empty, as if he hadn't seen sunshine in centuries._ He's a robot_, she decided. _A robot who only feels the desire to kill._ The thought made her shudder. As if on cue, Rorschach glanced over at her as she was looking at him. She felt small under his gaze and quickly looked away.

Lloyd was almost done sawing through the bars. Big Figure was getting excited. "Hurry, Lloyd!" he exclaimed. "I wanna smell this son of a bitch cooking!"

"What about the girl?" he asked.

"We'll deal with that bitch when we're done with him," he said as the lock fell to the floor.

Emma's heart began to thud in her chest. It all happened so fast. The door was shoved open and Lloyd charged in with his saw. He turned it on and swung at Rorschach. He retaliated by ducking to his left and smashing Lloyd's head on the toilet bowl. Emma saw the astonishment in Big Figure's eyes. The toilet bowl water crept on the floor as Rorschach stood on his bed.

"Stand up," he told her. Emma did as he said and leaned on the wall.

It was then she saw that the cord attached to the saw had an opening in it, exposing its wires. When the water reached the wires, sparks shot up and Lloyd was electrocuted. He shook for a few seconds, and then went still.

"Hmm, never disposed of sewage with a toilet before," Rorschach said, staring at Lloyd. "Obvious really." He turned to Big Figure and said, "Two- nothing. Your move."

The cigar fell out of Big Figure's mouth and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Rorschach turned to Emma and said, "Watch your step." He jumped over the water and out of his cell. Emma followed him out of the cell. The inmates were still going at it, but nobody had really noticed them escaping.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Must find my face," he said. "Don't know where it is."

"I know," Emma replied.

He looked sharply at her. "Where?"

"D-Dr. Long's office. It's on the other side of the prison."

He nodded and began walking again. "Wait!" she cried out. He stopped. "I—I mean…um…"

"Should find some place to hide," he said. "Too dangerous for a woman."

Emma looked at him. He didn't indicate any emotion what so ever. Before Emma could reply, she saw a large prisoner from behind Rorschach. He was wielding a nightstick and was coming straight for them. "Look out!" Emma cried. Rorschach turned around managed to avoid the blow. Emma, however, wasn't as lucky. The nightstick collided with her head and she fell to the floor. She heard the cracking of bones and felt someone kneel next to her. Then, her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

When Emma finally came to, she felt motion underneath her. She felt herself swaying back and forth like she was in an unsteady cradle. A distant humming sound brought her out of the darkness. She became aware that she was on a cold surface that was vibrating. She felt an increasing ache in her head and groaned softly.

"Is she coming to?" asked a man she didn't recognize.

"I think so, Dan. You know, you shouldn't have brought her along, Rorschach," said a female voice. "It's too dangerous for her to be here."

"Had no choice," said Rorschach from nearby. "Would have died."

"Can you guys try to wake her up?" said the strange man. "I'd help, but I'm flying this thing."

"Dr. Jones?" said the woman. "Dr. Jones, can you open your eyes for me?"

Emma groaned again as she struggled to lift her head up. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit hazy, but she made out strange shapes and colors. There were a few lights on where she was, so she could make out who was here. Emma realized she was lying on her side with a blanket covering her. She looked up and saw a dark haired woman staring at her. The woman was wearing a yellow and black costume with gloves on her hands. Behind her, she saw Rorschach watching, except he was wearing his full attire and his mask. She tried to speak, but her head hurt too much.

"Geez, she looks terrible," the woman said. "That blow must have hurt."

"Try to get her to speak," the man asked. Emma looked past the woman and Rorschach and saw the outline of what appeared to be an owl.

"Mmm," she tried to form words. "Where…am I?"

"Dr. Jones, you're on an airship. Rorschach brought you on board after you were hit," the woman explained.

Emma suddenly remembered the prison, and the man who was coming with the nightstick. "I…I got hit."

"Yes, you did. You took a very nasty blow to your head, but you'll be fine."

"W-Who are y-you?" Emma asked.

"I'm Laurie," she said. "Dan and I came to break Rorschach out, and he brought you aboard."

Emma's vision began to clear as she put the pieces together. "Y-You're the Silk Spectre. Right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"This Dan guy…is he Nite Owl?"

Laurie was hesitant, but eventually nodded. "Yup."

"Oh," she looked back at Rorschach. Though she couldn't see, she knew he was still staring at her. The pain in her head began to throb and she lifted her hand to her head. The area was bulging and sensitive. She winced when she touched it. "Ow."

"Laurie, we're almost there," Dan said from up front. "Can you see if she'll sit up?"

"Can you get up?" Laurie asked her.

Emma wanted to say it hurt too much, but instead she pushed herself away from the floor and leaned back against the wall. "Therapy never hurt this much," she said.

Laurie chuckled. "I'll get you some ice." She stood up and went over to a compartment.

Emma looked back at Rorschach. He was still staring. "Why did you do that?" she asked him. "Why did you help me?" She secretly hoped it was because he remembered her.

He was silent for a moment. "You were hurt," he finally said. "Unconscious. Nobody to hand you to."

"Well, I'm grateful," she replied, slightly disappointed. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything, but nodded to indicate he understood. From the front of the ship, Dan announced that they were almost near the hideout. "Just a few more minutes. Archie took a few nasty hits back there, so I'll need to patch him up."

"Here," Laurie handed her an ice pack. Emma set it on her head and felt instant relief. "Does that help?"

"Yes, thank you," Emma salvaged a smile.

They were all silent as Dan took the airship underwater. She heard the rushing water outside until they finally reached dry land. She looked out the front window and saw what looked like a dimly lit garage. When they drew closer, Emma saw that it was the hideout. She saw tables with different gadgets on them and a display case with different versions of Nite Owl's costume. The whole place looked dusty, but interesting.

"Wow," she breathed.

"It's not all that exciting," Dan chuckled from his seat as he set the airship down. "Just some dust and rusted gadgets."

Emma smiled. She looked up at Laurie, who suddenly looked as exhausted as she felt. Dan stood up and comforted her as the door to the airship opened. But when it did, she was shocked to see a glowing blue light.

"Jon?" Laurie said, astonished. "I thought you were on Mars."

Emma was stunned. She was staring at Dr. Manhattan, _the _Dr. Manhattan. He was blue and very muscular, just as his pictures had indicated. She felt a blush coming on when she realized he was naked. He was staring at Laurie.

"I am on Mars," he replied. "You and I are about to have a conversation there. You're going to try to convince me to save the world."

Laurie looked back at Dan, and Emma could see the longing in his eyes. "Laurie, don't—" he started.

"Dan, trust me. I have to go." In a flash of blue, blinding light, she disappeared.

Dan stared at the spot where she had stood and sighed. "Well…I have to get started on Archie's repairs. Do you need help getting up, Doctor?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she said, rising off of the floor. She still had to lean on the wall of the ship for support. She stepped off the ship and leaned on a nearby pole for support.

"I have to go upstairs and grab a few things. I'll be right back," he nodded to Rorschach and disappeared up a flight of stairs.

It was quiet when he left. Emma stared around at the hideout, amazed at all the equipment and such. She had never seen such technology in her life. She tried not to look at Rorschach, who was sitting on Archie's steps behind her. They didn't speak for a moment.

"Um, listen," she finally said. "It's not that I'm eager to leave or anything, but…now what? Should I leave now and get a cab or—"

"You're incredibly stupid, you know that?" Rorschach said suddenly.

Emma blinked. "W-What?"

"Then again, I'm not surprised," he hesitated before removing his hat and his mask. "You're still the same, Emma."


	8. Chapter 8

Emma blinked again as the realization hit her. "Y-You…You remember me?" she whispered.

He nodded. "You're not an easy person to forget."

She was suddenly overwhelmed with an intense desire to hug him. "Oh, Walter," saying his name out loud made her feel dizzy. She felt tears of relief fill her eyes. "Why— Why didn't you say something before?"

"Didn't want to let other people know," he scratched his head. "Plus, I didn't think you remembered me."

"You're not an easy person to forget, either," she chuckled. She was completely overcome with happiness. Walter remembered her; he'd never forgotten her like she had thought. Then a realization hit her. "Walter…you, I mean…you're a vigilante!" she exclaimed.

Walter's expression didn't change. He just nodded. "Very good observation."

"Geez, how did you get mixed up in all of this?" she gestured to the hideout. "Oh, wait…you already told me…"

"Yes. Kitty Genovese. Blair Roche. All true," he silently stared at his mask.

Emma just gazed at him. He looked so fragile, like when he was a child. She walked over to him and sat beside him on the steps. In the moment, he looked just like he did when he was ten years old, walking her and Michael home after school and staying with them on the playground.

"What happened?" she asked softly. "After the police took you."

"You didn't read my file?" Walter asked.

"Some of it. Only the stuff Dr. Long thought was important to know."

Walter paused before speaking again. "They took me to the Charlton Home. Stayed there until I was 16. Then left for the city and got a job as a garment maker."

"That's where you got your mask," Emma noted.

"My face," he corrected her. "While I was at Charlton, news came that my mother was murdered."

"I know," Emma nodded. "I mean, I was still living there when it happened. It was really…gruesome."

"I bet." He looked over at her. "What about you? Never pictured you mentoring prisoners."

Emma smiled a bit. "Me neither. It was hard, though." The memories rushed back to her, and sad tears began to well up. She tried to blink them back.

"Tell me," Walter said. "What happened when I left?"

Emma took a deep breath and began her tale. "After you left, Mike and I stayed there until we could afford to leave. I got a job at the grocery store and Mike had his own paper route. By then, my father was…bad. Worse, in a way. He was drinking more than he usually did, kept getting angrier and angrier for no reason. Michael and I were at the playground more often during the day. One day, though…things got really bad. My dad came home completely wasted and he tried to beat us. He broke his beer bottle and started swinging the broken piece at me, trying to cut me. Michael actually stepped between my dad and me and shoved him against a window. Some neighbor called the police, reported domestic violence 'cause my dad was yelling so loud. The cops came and took him away. We never saw him again after that."

Walter nodded. "Good. Deserved it."

"I know, but…anyway, Michael and I lived in that house while I went to school. We couldn't really afford to send me to college full time, so I took some night classes. I managed to get my degree when I turned 29. After that, we moved out here to the city and I started work in a hospital for a year and a half. Then I met Dr. Long and he pulled some strings so I could work at the prison."

"You've done well," Walter said. "Made a good life. Kept fighting."

"Yes, I did," Emma replied, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice. She knew she had failed in some areas.

"How's Michael?" he asked. "Must be worried about you."

Emma froze. She had been dreading this topic, despite knowing it was coming anyway. She clutched the ice pack in her hands and tried to blink back the tears coming. "Um…" she stammered. Then, she broke down and confessed. "Michael's dead, Walter."

She knew Walter didn't get surprised very often, but the look on his face proved otherwise. "Dead?" he repeated. "What happened?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um, about three months ago, I got a call from one of Mike's co workers. He was an assistant manager in a factory, and one day he just…lost it. He tried to kill himself. Michael was taken away to a mental hospital. I visited him every day, talked with him and his therapist. He sounded like he was doing better. But then…" she felt the tears burn her eyes. "I…I got another call a month later. His doctor… his doctor told me that he had committed suicide. He jumped off the roof of the hospital and…im-impaled himself on a fence." Emma felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. "He…He left a suicide note for me, saying that he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deal with life and people and all the demands they wanted from him. He was already paranoid about this whole nuclear war with Russia, so this was the tipping point." She stifled her sobs and quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve. "He was 31 years old."

Walter was silent. Emma wasn't looking at him, just staring at her feet. He leaned towards her and took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said. "Really am."

She sniffed. "You know, I…I had taken some time off from work after that, and I had only been back a few weeks when you came. Kind of ironic, isn't it? My brother dies and my only friend gets arrested for being a vigilante."

Walter stared at her. "Michael was a good kid. You were a good sister to him."

Emma snorted. "Maybe if I wasn't such a poor excuse for a sister he would have lived."

"Don't say that," Walter said.

"No, it's the truth. I know it is," Emma stood up and turned to face him. "I…I tried so hard to protect him. Not just from our father, but from bullies and…and life, basically. But in doing that…I ruined him."

"Where is this coming from?" Walter stood up. "He would have had to deal with it anyway. You only tried to help him."

"Yeah, and in doing that I killed him," she ran her hand through her hair. "You know, Walter, I really hate admitting when I'm wrong, but you were right. You were right all along. He would have faced the world eventually, so he should have known of it when he was 6."

He was silent. Emma could see he didn't know what to say, probably because there was nothing to say. They both knew he had been right. Emma felt dizzy, so she leaned on the pole and stared at the ground.

"Emma," he said after a minute of silence. "You were a good sister to him. Michael was lucky."

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"Never had anyone care about me. Especially now. Only person who doesn't want me off the face of the Earth is Dan," he snorted. "I saw how you behaved around Michael. You loved him. I'm sure you would have died for him."

Emma smiled a bit. "Of course I would have. He was my little brother." She looked up and saw something behind his eyes. She realized he was probably feeling something other than anger for once. "You know, you and Mike were the only family I had."

Walter almost smiled. Almost. "Likewise."

Emma swallowed the dryness in her throat. She suddenly had a burning question for him. "Hey, if I ask you an honest question, will you give me an honest answer?"

He paused, and then nodded. "Yes."

She stood up a little straighter and looked him in the eye. "If…If you weren't, you know, Rorschach and all, what would you be doing right now?"

Walter looked back at her and took a step forward. Before he could say something, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Quickly, Walter yanked his mask back on and set his hat on his head. Emma felt disappointment sink in as Dan re-entered the hideout.

"I found the tools I needed," he said, setting the box down on a table. He looked from her to Rorschach. "What did I miss?"


	9. Chapter 9

For the next hour or so, Emma watched as Dan repaired his airship, or Archie, as he called it. He went on about fixing a pipe there or a wire over there, but she barely noticed. Walter, or Rorschach, now that he was wearing his mask, was watching him, trying to formulate a plan. Dan wasn't really focused on what he was saying, just telling him that they needed to remain hidden while the cops were hunting them. Emma sat quietly, wondering what Walter would have said if Dan hadn't interrupted him. He didn't really acknowledge her there after their talk.

When Dan started tweaking something on Archie's exterior, Rorschach sat on the steps and said, "We need to hit up underworld contacts. Squeeze people."

"Sure. Why don't we pick names out of a phone book?" Dan replied sarcastically.

"You forgot how we do things, Daniel. You've gone too soft, too trusting, especially with women…"

"Okay, listen, I've had it with that!" Dan exclaimed suddenly. Emma watched curiously, surprised that Rorschach had made such a comment. "God, who do you think you are, Rorschach? You live off people while insulting them, and no one complains because they think you're a goddamn lunatic!"

They were both quiet for a moment. Then, Dan sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have said that, man."

"Daniel," Rorschach said. He stuck out his hand. "You are a good friend. I…I know it's difficult with me sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, taking his hand.. "You know what, let's do it your way."

Rorschach pulled his hand back and nodded.

"I'll start Archie up." Then, Emma saw he remembered that she was there. "Oh, Dr. Jones, I'm sorry. I forgot. We'll drop you off on our way."

Emma felt her heart sink. Now that she had found Walter again, she didn't want to leave. If the world was ending soon, she didn't want to be by herself. But against her own desire, she nodded. "Okay."

"Daniel," Rorschach said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we trust her?"

"What?" Dan asked, confusedly.

"Yes, what_ are_ you talking about?" Emma demanded. She was surprised that he had made such an accusation.

"Knows your identity, could tell police where you live," he explained. "Might make up some fictional story about you kidnapping her."

Emma's jaw dropped. "What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, rising to her feet. "I would never, and I mean _never_ do something like that!"

"Okay, everybody, just calm down," Dan said, trying to smooth things over.

"Could say you hit her in the head, too," Rorschach nodded towards her. "Could lie about assult."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you saying this? I'm not going to blab—"

"You're a therapist, which makes things worse."

"What? How is that worse?"

"Manipulative. Very good at fabricating. Also might be a liberal."

Now Emma wanted to kill him. "Oh my God, Walter! You are unbelievable!"

"Can you two stop?" Dan interrupted. They both turned to look at him. "We're running out of time here, and you two acting like children isn't helping anybody."

"Two options: let her mouth run loose or take her with us."

Emma was in total shock. Rorschach was actually suggesting that she go with them. But why? "I'm of no use to you," she said. "I'm not a crime fighter or a computer hacker or anything, so you might as well let me go."

"Can't trust her, Daniel," Rorschach urged.

"I…I don't know," Dan ran his hand through his hair. "Dr. Jones—"

"Emma," she said.

"Fine. Emma, if you come with us, then you'll be in danger. We're…well, to be frank, we're going to some extreme measures to find out whose behind this mask killer theory Rorschach has. If you come…there's no telling what will happen. But still…if the bombs start flying tonight…"

Emma could see that he didn't know what to do. Rorschach had made a very good point, yet Dan didn't see her as a potential threat. Finally, she exhaled sharply and said, "You know what, Dan? Rorschach makes a point, but so do I. If you tell me to come with you, then I will. And I will do whatever you say."

Dan was surprised, but slightly relieved. "You don't mind coming with us? Not as a hostage or anything but—"

"No, I don't mind," she replied. "I've got no family here or anywhere when those bombs start flying, so I might as well die with someone."

Before Dan could reply, Rorschach stepped in and said, "Daniel, start up your ship. We're going to Happy Harry's Bar to question some people."

Instead of protesting, Dan just went aboard the ship and started it up. Emma walked over to the steps as Rorschach grabbed her arm. He was silent.

"What?" Emma asked, peeved at him. When he still didn't say anything, she said, "Well, I'll say this: you're a jerk." She yanked her arm back and climbed aboard, Rorschach climbing in after her.


	10. Chapter 10

Dan flew Archie out of the tunnel and up out of the harbor. They were hidden by a cloud cover that Dan generated from the ship. Emma sat on the floor, her legs drawn to her chest. Rorschach was standing, giving Dan directions to the bar he had mentioned. He was completely focused on the mission at hand. He looked ready for a fight, which was probably what was about to happen. Emma never remembered Walter being so tense.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived into a shady part of the city. The neon sign that read "Happy Harry's Bar" was bright and cast an eerie glow over the street. Dan stopped the ship so it hovered high enough behind a nearby building to remain undetected. He dropped a ladder that dangled down towards the street. "Okay, Rorschach, let's be brief here. Emma, you wait here."

"You're just going to leave me here?" she asked.

"This is a dangerous area, and we don't know what will happen inside," Dan said as he climbed down. "You're a lot safer here. We'll be back soon."

Emma started to protest, but Rorschach silenced her. "We can't focus on the task at hand if we're worried about you," he said.

"Then you shouldn't have confused Dan to bring me along," she retorted.

Rorschach shook his head. "I swear, Emma," he murmured as he disappeared down the ladder. Emma rolled her eyes and looked outside Archie's window. The sky was starting to clear up, and the moon was nearly full. The lights of the city flashed brightly; she could almost hear people talking in the streets. Emma wondered what they were going to do; she felt like a damsel in distress waiting in the airship. She knew that it was for her own safety to stay put.

However, curiosity took over her conscious, so she decided to climb down the ladder. It was quiet out back; the air was cold as November's harshness approached. She looked around; there was nothing outback except for a few trash cans and some dirty boxes. She made her way to the bar entrance, keeping an eye out for any perverts or muggers. She could hear voices inside, but it wasn't the sound of drunks and rock music; it was a man, and he sounded like he was crying.

Emma peered through a window and saw Rorschach towering over a fat, bearded man as numerous spectators watched. The man's voice was muffled, but he was pleading with him to let go, giving away any information he had on a company called Pyramid. Emma saw that Rorschach was grasping the man's hands; blood was already seeping through his fingers. She was too stunned to look away. Rorschach's behavior at the prison when Lawrence was having his arms cut off was strange, but right now it was…frightening. Immediately Emma was brought back to the incident with Royce and Billy. Walter had that crazy look in his eyes as he beat the life out of them. She remembered clutching Michael to her chest as she heard Royce scream. It was then she knew that Walter had fully given in to his darker side. Watching him now only confirmed her fears. She couldn't see past his mask, but she knew that crazy feeling he felt was present.

Rorschach finally let the man go after gaining the information he wanted. He and Dan conversed a bit, so Emma knew she had to get back to the ship. But just then, Dan looked up at the television. Emma followed his gaze and saw a reporter on screen; behind her were police lights outside a local residence. The sign on the building read "Mason's Auto Repairs." She saw Dan turn to a guy sitting nearby who was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and a knot on his head. Dan suddenly started attacking him, knocking him to the ground and beating his face, saying he would take out him and his friends. Rorschach pulled Dan off of the guy and shoved him outside. When they got outside, Dan was on the verge of tears when they both saw her. She froze, unsure what they would say.

"Told you to wait in the ship," Rorschach said.

"I…what happened?" she asked.

"God, can we just go?" Dan rubbed his temples. "I don't care, let's just…damn, I can't believe they killed him. Can't believe it…"

"Who's dead?" Emma asked, laying a hand on Dan's arm.

He shrugged her off. "Hollis. Hollis is dead. Oh, God, they probably thought he was some useless old guy not even worth talking about on the news…"

"Come, Daniel," Rorschach pulled him along, Emma following behind them. Dan climbed up into the ship, but Rorschach stayed down. He looked at Emma and said, "Don't do that again. Very dangerous."

"Was he talking about Hollis Mason? The first Nite Owl?"

He nodded. "Yes. Good friends. Now get up the ladder."

Emma shut her mouth and did what he said. She climbed into the ship as Rorschach followed. He pulled the ladder up and told Daniel to go. "Veidt's office, Daniel. Hurry."

Dan did as he said, flying the ship into the sky. Emma turned to Rorschach and whispered, "Will he be alright?"

He nodded. "Once we catch the mask killer, he'll feel better. Take out his revenge on him."

"And you think this mask killer is Adrian Veidt?"

"Possibly. Going to his office now to question him."

Emma yawned. "This is going to be fun, interrogating the smartest man on the planet."

He stared at her. "Do you want to rest? Been long day, jailbreak and injury and all."

She shook her head. "I'm alright. Don't want to seem too useless."

"Sleep. We'll know where you are, at least."

"Ha ha, you're a comic genius," she said as she sat on the ground. "You should comfort Dan, or at least distract him."

Rorschach went back to the front of the ship and sat on the passenger's side. Emma rubbed her eyes, willing herself to stay awake. By the time the ship reached Veidt's office, she was unconscious on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

*****Rorschach's POV*****

**-I thought about doing this for a while now.**

**So here it is…a whole chapter from Rorschach's point of view!**

**Hope you guys like it**

**~June**

Rorschach stood behind Dan as he flew the ship high over the city to their next destination: Antarctica. Adrian hadn't been in his office or penthouse, but they discovered that the Pyramid deliveries were connected to his company. Once they discovered that part of his plan, they boarded Archie and began the long journey to Adrian's retreat in the Arctic. Rorschach was already growing impatient, just itching to fight someone.

"How much longer, Daniel?" he asked, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"A few hours," Dan replied. "Sure you don't want to sit down? Gather your strength?"

"Fine like this," Rorschach replied. He glanced back at Emma, who was lying on the floor. She fell asleep before they arrived at Adrian's office, so Dan put a blanket over her. She was exhausted, Rorschach had noticed. Then again, he knew that she was the type to put the needs of others before her own. That's probably why she became a psychologist.

"Hey, Rorschach?" Dan asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Can I ask you something?"

He grunted in reply.

"When you and the doctor were, you know, fighting, she called you Walter. I know that's your real name and all—"

"Disguise, not my name," he stated.

"Okay, but do you know why she called you that specifically?"

Rorschach paused, unsure of how to explain. Dan was one of the few people he actually trusted. Finally, he said, "I know her. 25 years ago, when we were kids. Lived across the street with little brother. Haven't seen her since I was taken to Charlton."

"Really?" Dan was astonished. "That's amazing."

"Suppose so."

"Wow. So, she's your childhood friend, huh? That really is incredible," Dan was smiling a little. "It's nice when people from our past make it to our future." Rorschach knew he was still upset about Hollis. He knew once they discovered the full plan Dan would feel better. Revenge always made him feel better, for the most part. "Kind of ironic that she was working in the same prison you were sent to."

"I know," he said, scratching his head. "Still very stupid girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Putting herself in more danger."

"If you're concerned with her safety, then you shouldn't have said we couldn't trust her," Dan pointed out.

Rorschach ignored the comment. He disliked it when Dan was more logical than him.

"You asked me if we could trust her when you knew all along we could," Dan continued. "From the way I see it, you kind of wanted her to come."

"No," he snapped. "Don't know what you're talking about. Not that stupid."

"She was your childhood friend who you hadn't seen in 25 years, so you wanted her to come. It makes sense, believe me."

"No, it doesn't. It's dangerous in New York right now." Rorschach looked back again at Emma. Her chest was rising and falling as she turned on her side, facing the wall. She was mumbling something that he couldn't understand. "Told me her brother died recently. Looked like guilt was torturing her. Didn't want her to be left alone."

Dan sighed. "That doesn't make you stupid, Rorschach. It just means you care."

"I am stupid," Rorschach retorted. "Endangered the mission by…bringing her with us. Endangered her life and the world too. Even created a big distraction for us."

"She won't distract me," he assured him. "Will she distract you?"

"No."

They both grew silent. The only sound was coming from Archie's jets. "Do you love her?" Dan asked a minute later.

Rorschach snapped his head back to the front. "What?"

"You heard me. Do you love her; maybe as more than a friend?" Dan waited for a reply.

Rorschach was silent. He sat down in the passenger seat, and leaned back in the chair. "She was my only friend," he finally admitted. "Only person who liked me enough to let me into their life. Still is my friend, I guess."

"So you are in love with her?"

He shook his head. "No. Can't love her that way. Very wrong."

"How is it wrong?"

Rorschach sighed. "Lot's changed in 25 years. Not kids anymore."

"Fair enough," Dan replied. "Before I forget, do you still need to head down to that newspaper office? We're passing it right now."

He shook his head. "No, not anymore. Go straight to Antarctica." He looked back at Emma once more. He had no idea what was about to happen with Adrian, but he was absolutely certain about one thing: their lives would never be the same.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Come on, Mike, just take one bite," Emma coaxed her brother. "You've barely eaten anything all day." Michael Jones looked up at his sister with sad, tired eyes. He had lost weight and sleep due to his depression. Some of his brown hair had even started to fall out. Emma could see that fighting his illness was growing difficult for him. He sighed and shoved one spoonful of pudding in his mouth and swallowed._

"_Happy?" he asked, dropping the spoon so it cluttered onto his tray._

_She nodded. "Was that so hard?"_

"_You've no idea." He looked out the window of his room. The psychiatric ward of the hospital was very bleak: white walls, white tile floor, even white curtains and window sills. His windows had plastic bars on them, preventing any attempts other attempts he would try to end his life. The only colorful and cheerful items in Michael's room were the four balloons Emma had brought him. "When am I getting out, Em?" he looked sullenly at her._

"_When you've proven to the doctors you can manage on your own," Emma sighed. "How'd you get like this, Mike?"_

_He shrugged. "Nobody knows the definite causes of a specific person's depression, but one does know the contributing factors."_

"_What factors are those?"_

"_Well, in my case, there are 3: society, the human species, and the savage nature behind each person."_

"_Mike—"_

"_Don't 'Mike' me, Emma," Michael glared. "I know the world is at the threshold of Hell, you know it too. Hell, everybody knows it, but they just don't want to talk about it."_

"_Regardless if that's true or not, trying to kill yourself is _not _the way to deal with your problems," she looked down at the bandages wrapped around his wrists. He pulled his hands away and folded them in his lap. "Michael, was all this about Dad?"_

_He shook his head. "No, this was never about our absent father. The slimy bastard didn't even bother to see us once he got out of prison. Probably drank himself into a coma by now."_

_Emma sighed. "I think you may need that nap soon."_

"_A nap won't solve problems, Em. Nothing will. And eventually, we come to realize that there's only one way out—"_

Emma jolted awake, her breathing ragged and her whole body sweating. It took her a minute to register where she was. She realized she was lying on the floor of Dan's, or Nite Owl's airship. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She looked down and saw a red blanket covering her body.

"Sleep well?" a voice said above her.

Emma looked up and saw Rorschach leaning against the wall, looking down at her. The black pattern on his mask continued to shift into random inkblots. It ticked her off that she couldn't read his actual facial expressions. "You could say that," she replied, her voice shaky from the memory. She leaned against the wall and exhaled, looking out the window. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw. Outside, it was white; pure, endless white, and not a building in sight. "Where are we?" she asked in amazement.

"Antarctica," he said nonchalantly. "Went to Adrian's office, but he wasn't there. Found out from his computer that his company is dealing with Pyramid deliveries. Going to his retreat to confront him."

"Are you going to kill him?" she asked. Just by observing Rorschach's silence, she knew his answer. "Of course you are."

"Been sleeping for long time now," Rorschach pointed out. "Almost there."

"Should I wait here in the ship while you deal with or…"she drifted off.

"Yes," he nodded. "Dangerous if you come inside. Wait here."

She nodded. "Okay."

They both went silent, listening to the hum of Archie's engine. She looked down at her feet and crossed her arms on her lap, unsure of what to say next. There was actually a lot she wanted to say to him; most of it was things she didn't want to say in front of Dan just because it was private.

"Bad dream," Rorschach said suddenly.

Emma looked up at him. "What?"

"Had a nightmare. Kept saying 'Michael' over and over again."

She felt her chest ache at the mention of his name. "I dreamt about the last day I saw him alive. He was telling me all this stuff about why he became depressed and how there's only one way out for everyone." She closed her eyes. "Sometimes I still can't believe he's gone."

"Difficult to deal with loss," he agreed, crouching down next to her.

She stifled a laugh. "You're one to talk. Your own mother was murdered and you didn't even care." There was an uncanny silence between them. Emma immediately regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that—"

"No," Rorschach whispered. "Don't be sorry. It's the truth. Didn't care then, don't care now."

Emma sighed. "Do you ever have nightmares about your past? About your mother or Royce and Billy or…something?"

He nodded. "Not nightmares; bad thoughts. Angry thoughts."

"Join the club," she played with the edge of the blanket. "It's never stopped you from your belief in justice though, right?"

"Never," he replied.

"We'll be there in less than ten minutes," Dan announced from his seat.

"You'd better sit down," Emma said. "You'll need your strength."

"Not worried," Rorschach replied.

Just then, they both felt a jolt from the ship. Outside, it sounded like the engine was stalling. "I don't like the way Archie's kicking," Dan said, trying to figure out what the problem was.

Little alarms started to go off and Emma saw on a screen in bright red 'ENGINE FAILURE'. "Oh, God," she scrambled to get up.

"The engines," Rorschach stated.

"We're icing up! Hold on to something," Dan said as the ship started to rock.

Emma searched for something to grab hold of. Rorschach grabbed her arm and yanked her next to him, placing her hands above the window. "Daniel, you're coming in too low," he said. Emma felt her heart race as the ship jolted again. They were rapidly approaching a very high ice cliff. "Don't wish to interfere with running of ship but should perhaps pull up sharply before—"

"I'm trying! I'm trying to pull him up, Goddamn it!" Dan exclaimed as they grew closer to the ice wall.

Archie started to pull up sharply and they rose. Emma held on tightly as they hit the edge of the cliff and crashed onto the surface. The ship jolted again as the slid through the snow. Rorschach held tight to her hands, keeping her from tumbling around. When the ship stopped sliding, all the lights went off and the engine was cut short. Emma's legs were shaking as she pulled her hands away. She grabbed Rorschach's arm to keep herself from collapsing.

"Just breathe," he murmured. "You're fine."

"What just happened?" Emma finally said. "Why'd the power go out?"

"The ice," Dan stated. "I think the ice just froze everything. We were sitting underwater for a bit and then I brought him to sub-zero temperatures. What was I thinking?" he groaned and looked out the window. They were a couple of miles from a gigantic, Egyptian looking structure. Emma realized it was Adrian's retreat. "I'm gonna redirect the heat from the flame thrower to speed up the icing. It's gonna take a while, but we don't have time to waste." He opened a closet door with a few long coats inside. He pulled out two white ones. "Emma, you can't stay in here with the power off. You'll freeze. You're gonna have to come with us."

"And do what?" she exclaimed. "I can't help you fight Veidt."

"You'll just have to stay low and hide," he thrusted the coat towards her. "Rorschach and I will handle it. By the way, you need something warmer?"

Rorschach shook his head. "Fine like this."

Emma yanked on the coat as Dan started to repair the ship as best he could. "You can walk miles in the snow wearing only a coat?" she asked.

He nodded. "Did it back on the playground if you remember."

She did remember. He gave her his coat after she forgot hers because of her father. "You're insane," she finally said.

"Tell me something I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

The walk from the ship to Adrian's retreat was long, and very cold. Emma pulled her hood over her head as far as it would go, unable to completely shake the wind. The snow wasn't as deep as she had anticipated, but Dan had given her snow boots as well. They were all silent as the trekked across the snow; it seemed that nothing could be said about the final confrontation about to take place. Emma kept stealing glances at Rorschach. It still astounded her that he could withstand temperatures as low as these.

As they grew closer, Emma observed the gigantic structure. She had seen its pictures in various newspapers, but even those failed to show the building's true form. Two wide pillars surrounded the front of a magnificent square structure with a small pyramid on top. The square was hanging off the cliff, but she assumed it had been built that way. She felt so small compared to the size of the place. When they were finally close enough, Dan pointed to a possible entrance on the side. They group made their way over to a set of double doors sealed shut. He whipped out a small laser and began cutting a way inside. He and Rorschach then took hold of each side and shoved them open, revealing a dark hallway.

"Doesn't make any sense," Dan said as they went inside. "Adrian's a pacifist, a vegetarian for Christ's sakes. He's never killed anyone in his life."

"Hitler was vegetarian," Rorschach said. "If you're squeamish, leave him to me. Won't get second chance." He started down the hall. Emma followed, suddenly frightened of his intense determination.

The hall way opened up to a very large room where she heard voices. She saw it was built like an Egyptian palace with a huge staircase leading up to a statue of a pharaoh. Beneath the pharaoh was a plaque that read _My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings. Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair. _She couldn't help but think how self centered he must be. Below, she saw a wall completely lined up with televisions, each one tuned to a different channel. In front of the televisions was a blond haired man watching them. She recognized him as Adrian Veidt, except he was fully clad in his crime fighting costume. They stood behind a pillar and set their coats on the floor. Dan motioned for her to stay and be quiet. She looked at Rorschach, who just nodded.

Dan slowly approached the stairs as Rorschach silently dropped down from the edge. Emma leaned into the pillar and held her breath as they both moved silently towards Adrian. He was too focused on his televisions to hear them approaching. She felt her heart beat loudly in her ears as they drew closer. Rorschach started to sprint so he could knock Adrian over. However, Adrian then jumped high in the air, which sent Rorschach straight into one of the televisions.

Emma put her hand over her mouth as Dan whipped out his laser to strike. Adrian threw his chair at Dan so it knocked him to the ground. Turning back to Rorschach, Adrian kicked him in the face so he knocked his head on the edge of the televisions. Dan tried to get Adrian from behind, but instead was thrown onto the stairs, chipping the marble.

"Gentlemen," Adrian started. "Welcome."

"Adrian," Dan started. "We know everything."

"Then what's there to discuss, Dan?"

"Plenty!" Rorschach exclaimed. "You killed Comedian!"

"May he rest in peace," Adrian replied. "Blake figured it out first. Nixon had him keeping tabs on us, making sure we weren't rocking the boat. Blake found out what I was doing here in Karnak and by the time he visited poor Moloch, he was cracking badly. Even I couldn't predict he'd be the one to have a change of heart."

Rorschach sprang up from behind him, but Adrian knocked him to the ground, flat on his back.

"So," he continued. "I had to kill him. Then I neutralized Jon. No easy task. I put roughly $2 billion into tachyon research to block Jon's vision of the future."

"You used his psyche profile to manipulate him," Rorschach said. "Got him to leave the planet."

"I've known Jon long enough to see he isn't devoid of emotion. His subtle facial twitches wouldn't be noticed by the layman, but to me he might as well have been sobbing. All I needed to do was tug on the thread. The sudden flood of emotion Jon felt when he came to believe he'd given cancer to the people he loved was all the excuse he needed to leave Earth."

"Your bullshit assassin?" Dan asked. "You paid him to throw us off."

"Mr. Chess gave his life in the service of a higher cause, Dan. I put a cyanide capsule in his mouth, leaving only one loose end," Adrian looked at Rorschach. "You, and your mask killer theory. One you followed with the tenacity of a true sociopath. I tipped off the police. Once you were in prison I was able to move forward."

"Sorry to disappoint," Rorschach sneered.

They both lunged for Adrian again, but he threw them down and against the floor as if they were sacks of flour. "Why are you complaining, Rorschach?" Adrian asked curiously. "You should be thanking me. If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have been reunited with your childhood sweethart." Emma felt her heart stop at the mention of her. Rorschach didn't move from where he had been tossed.

"We were supposed to make the world a better place," Dan said.

"Dan, that's exactly what I'm doing," Adrian assured him.

"Nuclear war? Human extinction," Dan angrily lunged for him, but was thrown down to the floor near Rorschach.

"Of course, my moral safeguards gave me pause at the necessary sacrifice. A few key regions around the globe: New York, Los Angeles, Moscow, Hong Kong. They'll be disintegrated in an instant." Adrian was walking up the stairs as he spoke. Emma tried to stay hidden. "Fifteen million people killed by Dr. Manhattan himself. The world's punishment for flirting with World War III."

"Jon wouldn't do that," Dan claimed.

"A fact no one outside this room ever has to know. The energy breakthrough I was working on just came to fruition. All these years, Jon was helping me replicate his power unaware of how I planned to use it. You see, the Comedian was right. Humanity's savage nature will inevitably lead to global annihilation. So in order to save this planet I had to trick it with the greatest practical joke in human history."

"Killing millions?"

"To save billions," Adrian explained. "A necessary crime."

"You know we can't let you do that," Rorschach said.

"I'm not a comic book villain," Adrian replied. "Do you think I'd explain my masterstroke to you if there were even the slightest possibility you could affect the outcome?" He smiled an eerie smile and said, "I triggered it 35 minutes ago."


	14. Chapter 14

As Emma let this new information sink in, she heard a growl from behind her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she turned around. Behind her was a large purple animal barring its long, pointed teeth. The creature crept forward as she backed up. She fell back onto her behind as she tried to get away.

"Don't worry, Dr. Jones," Adrian said. "Bubastis won't attack you unless she feels threatened."

"Leave her alone," Rorschach growled, taking a step forward. "Nothing to do with this."

"I'm astounded, Rorschach," Adrian said. "I didn't think you were capable of caring about someone other than yourself."

"How could you?" Emma demanded, rising to her feet. "15 million people?"

"As a doctor of the human mind, I thought you would best understand, Emma," he motioned for his pet to come forward. "You've seen how savage humans can be. Your job is to remind them that they all have that side within."

"My job," Emma narrowed her eyes. "Is to help people see that there _is _hope for them, regardless of what's happened to them. Just because a person may have a savage part of their personality doesn't mean they'll succumb to it."

"If only others felt that way," Adrian said coolly. "Maybe then they wouldn't be more likely to end up like your brother."

Emma felt like she had been slapped across the face. "How did you know that?" she said, her voice shaky.

"I built that hospital," he stated. "I know all the gossip that goes through there."

"You…," Emma felt rage heat up inside her. "You grimy, spineless, evil, little cockroach!" She attempted to punch him, but he twisted her arm behind her back, forcing her to the ground.

"Release her," Rorschach growled. Dan held him back by his arm.

"Try not to do something to scar that pretty face of yours," he whispered, chucking her towards them. Rorschach caught her before she could stumble down the stairs. Before Emma could spit out something insulting, there was a sudden flash of blue light. They all turned and saw Dr. Manhattan standing there with Laurie at his side. She was bent over as he walked towards the stairs. "Speak of the devil," Adrian whispered.

"Jon," Dan started.

"I know," Jon replied, walking towards Adrian.

"Must stop him," Rorschach said. "Killed Blake, killed millions."

"Wait here," Dr. Manhattan disappeared into another room where Adrian had run off to.

"What's he going to do?" Emma asked. She looked at all their faces and understood. "Of course. Why do I keep asking?"

"Laurie, are you okay?" Dan asked, concern showing from beneath his mask.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Wish I could say the same for New York."

"It happened?" Emma asked.

Laurie nodded. "It's all…destroyed. There's a giant hole in the city. We didn't see anybody around." She ran a hand through her hair. "Scariest thing I've ever seen."

"Must stop Veidt," Rorschach growled. "Won't get away with this."

A loud noise erupted from behind them, along with a whining sound from Bubastis. A few moments later, Adrian walked out, a casual smile on his face. Emma looked behind him and saw Laurie standing there, a gun pointed at his head. Adrian turned around, the grin wiped off his face.

"Such an asshole," she said as she pulled the trigger. Adrian tumbled down the stairs as they all stood aside. They all walked down, bent over his seemingly dead body. Emma leaned in too closely and saw that Adrian had miraculously caught it in his hand. His eyes snapped open and he slammed his fist into her stomach, causing her to be thrown onto the stairs. Emma cried out in pain, clutching her stomach. She felt Rorschach bend over her.

"Bastard," he snapped. "I swear—"

"Shut up, Rorschach," Adrian plucked the bullet from his palm. "If you care for her so much, you might as well take her now before she dies."

Just as Emma felt terror rise in her throat, a voice from above boomed out, "I'm disappointed in you, Adrian." They all looked up and saw Dr. Manhattan as a gigantic person. "Very disappointed," he said as he smashed the glass.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma shielded herself as the glass shattered from above. She felt Rorschach hover above her in an attempt to protect her. She also saw Dr. Manhattan's giant blue hand reach down and try to swipe at Adrian. He rolled out of the way and looked up in utter shock.

"Re-assembling myself was the first trick I learned," Dr. Manhattan boomed as he shrunk back to his normal size. "It didn't kill Osterman. Did you really think it would kill me?"

Adrian looked back with a blank expression.

"I've walked across the surface of the sun," Dr. Manhattan said, slowly walking towards Adrian. "I've witnessed events happen so fast, they can hardly be said to have occurred at all. But you, Adrian, are only a man. And the world's smartest man means no more to me than does its smallest termite." Adrian smirked and held up a small remote controller. "What's that? Another trick?"

"Yes," Adrian replied. "Something like that." He pressed one of the buttons. Immediately, all the televisions were tuned into a special broadcast by President Nixon. Emma stood up and watched in awe as he explained the situation. He said that Dr. Manhattan had attacked the planet and caused millions of people to die. As a result, the USSR has now become an American ally along with many other nations. "You see? By exposing me, you would undo the peace so many died for."

"Peace based on a lie," Dan stated.

"But peace, nonetheless."

"He's right," Dr. Manhattan said after a moment, gazing at the televisions. Now they were showing footage of the Earth's destruction. "Exposing Adrian would destroy any chance of peace, dooming Earth to worse destruction."

"Jon, you can't take the blame for this," Laurie started.

"On Mars, you demonstrated life's value," he replied. "If we would preserve life here, we must remain silent."

She was silent, but nodded her head in understanding. Dan nodded his head and said, "Okay. We say nothing."

Emma nodded her head as well. She looked at Rorschach, who had gone silent.

"Keep your own secrets," he finally said. He began to walk towards an exit door.

"Rorschach," Dan began, but Emma cut him off.

"I'll talk to him," she said. She had to jog to catch up. "Walter, wait. Can't we talk about this?"

Rorschach froze before he opened the door. "Keep calling me Walter. I don't like you."

Emma was taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Never compromise; even in the face of Armageddon. Justice must be done." He opened the door and walked out into the falling snow.

She stood in the doorway before running after him. "So that's it, then?" Emma called. He stopped walking. "After everything that's happened, you're just going to leave?"

"People have to be told," he replied, turning to face her. "Cold outside. Put on a jacket."

"Not until you listen," she huffed, wrapping her sweater tightly around herself. "Look, I don't like what Adrian did, either, but it's what's good for the planet. Isn't that what we all hoped for? Peace?"

"Not peace!" he snapped. "A lie! You'll let that cockroach get away with his crimes unpunished."

"What else can we do?" Emma asked. "If you have any better suggestions, then please, tell me."

"People have to be told," he repeated. He started to walk away again.

"Walter, for God's sake, look at me!" she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He snatched her arm and gripped it tightly. "Do you know what will happen if you can't keep quiet? What will happen to you?"

He was silent as he released her arm. "Very much aware."

"And you'll let it happen?" she could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Yes," he replied. He removed his hat and his mask to reveal a conflicted man beneath. In the dim light of the Arctic his bruises looked worse. "Have to." Suddenly, there was a small flash of blue light as Dr. Manhattan appeared behind them. The blue man was watching them quietly, a look of curiosity on his face. Walter seemed unaware of his presence. "Only one way to keep me quiet."

Emma felt sick to her stomach. "What about me?" she demanded. "What's gonna happen to me if you die, huh? Ever thought about that?"

Walter was surprised. He didn't know what to say.

"I get it, Walter. I really do," her voice grew louder as she wiped tears off her cheeks. "You'll die because you can't compromise, and at least you'll die with your beliefs, but what about me? I just lost my little brother, and now I have to lose my only friend too. Can you keep quiet for me? Please?" He only stared at her. She felt rage heat up inside her. "If you die, then you know what? I will _never_ forgive you. I will hate you until the day I die, Walter Kovacs. I swear it."

"You'll hate me for not compromising?" he asked.

"For making me love you and then leaving me!" she blurted. "I just found you after 25 years and I don't want to lose you again!"

Walter was officially speechless. Emma saw he wasn't expecting her to say that; she was surprised she had even said it herself. "Walter, please," she begged. "I don't—I can't lose you too. My heart won't be able to take it."

He just stared at her. Emma saw how conflicted she had made him. Finally, he sighed and said, "You asked me what I would be doing if I wasn't Rorschach." He swallowed and said, "If I wasn't Rorschach, then I would have found you." Now Emma was speechless. In that moment, she didn't see Rorschach. She saw Walter, her childhood friend.

"Really?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "I'd be with you and Michael because you were the only people I considered my family. But now…" His face grew blank, back to his robotic state. "A lot's changed in 25 years, Emma. Can't do this."

"Walter, please…" Emma stifled her sobs.

"I can't," he closed his eyes. "I put my journal in your pocket while you were sleeping. Do with it what you will." He turned around and froze when he saw Dr. Manhattan. He immediately reverted back to his Rorschach personality.

"Out of my way. People have to be told," he said.

"You know I can't let you do that," Dr. Manhattan replied.

"Suddenly you discover humanity. Convenient. If you killed me from the start, none of this would have happened."

"I can change almost anything," he said. "But I can't change human nature."

"Of course you must protect Veidt's new utopia," Walter said, his voice growing sad and tearful. "What's one more body amongst its foundations?"

Dr. Manhattan looked from Walter to Emma. Emma could have sworn there was pity in his eyes. "She cares a great deal for you," he said. "And you her. You both share an extraordinary bond. Do you want to destroy that?"

Walter was speechless for a brief moment. Emma reached down and felt the hard outline of Rorschach's journal. The cold was beginning to chill her.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Walter choked. "Do it."

Dr. Manhattan looked once more at Emma. She felt as if her legs would give way very shortly.

"DO IT!" Walter shouted.

Emma closed her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

*********Well, this is the last chapter.**** *****

**Thank you to all my readers who **

**Read and reviewed every time I**

**Updated. Enjoy!**

**~June**

**25 Years into the Past**

**New Jersey**

Ten year old Emma Jones looked at Walter, who was starting to quiver with fear. "Walter, what's wrong?" she asked. He had been acting weird the whole day at school whenever Royce and Billy were looking at them. When Michael came out Walter had grabbed them both and dragged them as far away from the school as possible.

"Something's not right," Walter replied. "We've just got to leave."

"Playground?" Michael asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Not today, Michael," Walter said, casting glances over his shoulder. "Just keep moving."

"Walter, I think you're being a bit paranoid," Emma said as they crossed the street. "Nobody's following us."

"How do you know?" he asked.

When they finally reached their neighborhood, Walter turned to Emma and said, "Go inside your house and don't come out."

"Walter, will you please just tell me what's wrong?"

"Emma, please—"

"Look what we have here," Royce said from behind them. They all craned their necks to see him standing there menacingly. "The ginger, the bitch, and the baby."

"What do you want?" Emma said nervously, holding Michael protectively to her side.

"What we started," Billy said from behind her.

She whipped her head around as he smacked her across the face. She fell on her knees, never letting go of Michael. Walter grabbed her arm and hoisted her up, trying to shield her and Michael.

"Leave her alone," Walter said coldly. "Your fight is with me, not them."

"Who says?" Royce and Billy said as they herded them into a small alley.

Emma began to panic, realizing that Walter's earlier warning had been correct. She looked down at Michael and saw the fear plastered across his small cherubic face. He squeezed her leg tight and started to whimper like a helpless animal. She looked back at the impending threat and said, "Please, if you want to hurt us, then do it. But please, don't hurt my brother."

"Sorry, but the kid's gotta pay too," Billy smirked. "You three need to be made an example of."

"You're pathetic," Walter spat. "You're stupider then her father or my mother!"

"Huh?" Royce scratched his head.

"You mean you didn't know?" Billy inquired. "His mom's a whore."

Royce laughed cruelly at Walter. "Really? Did you catch any diseases from her?" Emma saw the wild look in Walter's eyes. She knew any moment he would explode.

"Nah, he's too much of a retard. Hey, do you think she'd suck my dick for a dollar?" Billy chuckled. Before Walter could attack him, there was a sudden flash of blue light. They all looked in awe as a blue man stood before them. Emma shielded Michael's eyes when she saw that he was naked.

"Is that…?" Billy asked.

"I think so," Royce replied. "Say, you're Dr. Manhattan, right?"

Dr. Manhattan stared at the two of them. "Yes," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Billy asked in amazement.

The blue man looked at Walter, Emma, and Michael, all huddled together up against the wall. "Listen closely," he said, peering into their eyes. "I know what you two were trying to do to these children."

"We-We weren't doing anything to them," Royce stammered. "They're all just a bunch of freaks. If anything, they were the ones—"

"You're lying," Dr. Manhattan said flatly. "I know you are. You and your friend are nothing but filthy termites in this world."

Billy looked stunned. "Huh?"

"You two bully others to the point where their very existence is in jeopardy. I cannot allow you to continue your reign of terror."

"W-What are you gonna do?" Billy squeaked. Emma could tell he was close to soiling himself.

"If I discover that either of you harassed these three children again, you will regret the day your mothers birthed your gruesome bodies into this world. Do you understand?" Dr. Manhattan stared down on them.

Royce and Billy nodded, too terrified to speak.

"Good. Now leave." They both tore down the road and disappeared behind a corner. The blue man looked back at Walter, Emma, and Michael.

"T-Thank you," Emma stammered. "You-You have no idea how much we appreciate what—"

"I do understand," Dr. Manhattan replied.

"How did you know? About Royce and Billy?" Walter asked.

Instead of answering Walter's question, Dr. Manhattan looked at all three of them and said, "Sometimes I forget how precious one's childhood is. No longer will you be deprived of yours. All of you shall grow up and live your lives, but from now on they will look brighter than what you originally pictured."

Walter and Emma exchanged confused glances. "How do you know that?" Emma said.

The blue man leaned closer to her and said, "You share an extraordinary bond with this boy. And with your brother as well. Through each other you will find strength and salvation." With those parting words, Dr. Manhattan disappeared, and they were alone.

It was a minute before Emma exhaled and asked, "What just happened?"

Walter shrugged. "No idea. Are you and Michael okay?"

She nodded. "We're fine. You?"

"Fine." He stood up and looked around.

"Do you think what he said worked? About Royce and Billy, I mean?" Emma brushed the dirt off her brother's coat.

"Hope so," Walter replied. "If Dr. Manhattan tells you to do something…"

"I'd hate to double cross him," Emma smiled. "We should probably go. It's getting cold." She took Michael's hand and Walter followed them back down the sidewalk. Before they reached their street, Emma turned to Walter and said, "Thank you."

Walter's head perked up. "Why are you thanking me? Almost got you killed."

"I just realized that you've saved mine and Mike's life more times than I can count. You deserve a thank you."

For the first time that day, Walter smiled. Not a half smiled, but a genuine smile. "You're welcome." After another moment of silence, he asked, "All that stuff he said about how our futures are brighter? Do you think he was right?"

Emma looked at Walter and her little brother. She was suddenly overcome with a deep feeling of happiness. "I don't know," she smiled, looking up at the horizon line. "But I have a feeling things are going to be good."

**THE END**


End file.
